Lunar's Hero
by TheWhit3Devil
Summary: Perseus Jackson The Husband Of Artemis and Olympian is killed in battle. Before dying he vows to return but at the cost of his existence being vanished off the face of the planet
1. The Fall-Chapter 01

**_Hello Readers,_**

**_This is the Devil._**

**_And This is my first fanfic._**

**_so I had posted this a few months back and now when I read this I realized this was produced when I was drunk with madness. HAHA_**

**_So I had to make some changes_**

**_Hope You like it_**

**_If not just write a review so that i can revert it back to the old one_**

**_I might post another chapter today so until then toodles._**

**_BTW _**

**_I own nothing._**

**_So fiction I write belongs to their owners_**

**_I mean you Uncle Rick_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any works of Percy Jackson. It belongs to Rick Riordan_**

* * *

_5 Millenia Ago_

**_General POV_**

The Olympian council was in dismay, the recent Giant attack had caused all Olympians to be bound by chains to their thrones. The gods hadn't recovered from the Titan War, their powers were depleted to a level that would _almost_.. _almost_ cause them to fade. This attack of rebellion by the Giants had caused them to become prisoners at the mercy of the Giants. The original 6; Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia were at the verge of fading. Every other major olympian whether it be Ares and Athena; the newly selected Gods of War or Appollo and Artemis, the Sun and Moon were nowhere near the level of power that the Children of Kronos were supposed to have after all they are called the Elder Gods for that reason.

But,

The first child born of Poseidon and Amphitrite is said to have been the most powerful being at that time, His power was supposed to rival that of the Elder Gods combined. Still, he was only a second generation god but his power transcends Kronos at his full potential. No one knows the reason why such power belongs to a young god. No one but the fates themselves.

Now we can see him lying on the floor covered in his own pool of ichor hanging onto his last thread of life. He, who fought the remaining Giants to preserve Olympus with his cousins (Appollo, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and even Hephestus). He, who fought the 4 banes of Olympus by himself. He, who slew the Bane of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. He, who fell at the hand of Gration the Bane of Artemis, who as a final attempt of what can only be called cowardice launched an arrow to the Heart of The Huntress only to be intercepted by her Guardian. The cost of saving her and the other gods were was life. Perseus Achilles Jackson has fallen protecting the love of his life. Phoebus Artemis.

The battlefield was filled with the corpses of monsters and Giants. The only remaining gods in the battlefield were Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Perseus. The rest had flashed way to cope with their sadness and distress.

"I'm going to miss you my love" Perseus's voice was ragged and out of breath his body covered in ichor, his ichor

"Please no… Don't say it" Artemis pleaded. Tears streaming down her eyes at the sight of her love covered in his own ichor

"APOLLO do something!" she raged at her twin trembling with fear of what would happen for she knew well enough that her Percy cannot be saved.. _her_ Percy. It was ringing inside her head. If only she were strong enough she could have stopped it all. Now the love of her life lay in front of her clasping to his life.

The usually cheerful Sun God just shook his head saying that the wound caused by the immortal weapons of the Giants cannot be cured easily and a fatal wound at that is impossible. Artemis herself knew that there was nothing she could do.

The rest of the Olympians were mourning on their own.

Poseidon was nowhere to be seen he left knowing that his son would not make it and couldn't bear the sight of his passing. Perseus's mother Amphitrite was a mess in her own accord after hearing the news that her son is breathing his last breath, she couldn't see the soul leaving her son's body.

Ares could be seen drowning himself in sorrow and anger, after all, Percy was his brother in arms.

Herme's and Appollo's usual facade dropped at the sight of their best friend and brother dying in all but blood. The end of the Trio.

Zeus is holding close a distraught Hera, but he himself isn't faring better. After all, Percy was more than just his nephew and both Him and Hera considered Percy as their son and loved him more than their own flesh and blood.

The hearth is burning a dark shade of blue, Its goddess weeping for the loss of her adopted son.

The plants wilting as they too mourne for their mistress. The only person Demeter considered was able to be her husband. The only acceptable male.

Aphrodite consoling her dreaded husband but she herself knew that she wasn't faring any better.

Athena trying to mend her mind stating facts that A Son of Poseidon isn't worth mourning but even she knew that Percy wasn't an ordinary Son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson the only love of the maidens. Yes, She too had fallen in love with her cousin. Perseus Jackson along with her sister Artemis. It's a wonder that a Son of Poseidon was able to capture her heart. The hearts of the two eternal maidens.

"shhh. I know my time has come but remember this Arty"

" a new light shall be the new pit of darkness when that day comes, I shall return for my throne and for my love" Percy replied with a raspy breath and he knew he had to do it. He knew he could take the burden off the love of his life but that would mean taking away her memories of him too and with that, he decided to take her memories of him. A small spell but an unbreakable one.

"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson hereby renounce my title's like the God of Heroes, Tides and the eternal Guardian of Artemis and all my achievements shall be passed unto heroes the fates themselves choose"

"No please don't take this away from me" Artemis pleaded

"Its for your own good Arty and remember I shall be reincarnated but it would take millennia for me to come back and when I do come back I will achieve all my achievements and more this I promise on the River Styx" Perseus replied his usual smirk adorning his face and suddenly thunder could be heard in the background sealing the deal"

"Till that day arrives no soul immortal or mortal shall no of my existence and I shall be erased from the memories of all and my throne in Olympus fade away alongside me"

"My symbol of power _anaklusmos _shall find its way to _him_ on its own"

"Goodbye my love for I shall return to you when you need me the most until then Farewell"

With that said the body and soul of the lost god disappeared into the sky. A Warrior Among The Stars. The Constellation Orion.

* * *

**_A Few years had passed_**

Many legends would come close to that of Percy and Artemis but her memory of him being erased would only enrage her at the thought of her falling in love with a male. The mere thought of her breaking her oath outrages her. The memories of him being erased off her mind didn't help this as well.

The other gods coped up with this in their own as well.

Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Appollo, Ares, and Hermes started to whore themselves with many mortals causing their demigods to have a weaker scent. The memory of Percy being replaced with their sexual activities only proved to increase their desire.

Athena's rage for Poseidon had increased as the memories of Percy were replaced by disagreements with the Sea God

Same could be said to Zeus but the rest?

Poseidon never set foot in land without a valid cause. The tale of Davy Jones setting foot on land once every 10 years was derived from Poseidon. Yet everyone concluded it by stating that he didn't want to enter his brother Hades' domain. The Earth and Underworld.

Hades become cold-hearted and was never the same as he was the only Elder God without a proper Son so the memory of Percy passing was replaced with hatred for Olympus.

Hera and Amphitrite were never the same; the loving, kind and caring mothers was replaced with a proud, stubborn and arrogant Queens.

Dionysys took the remaining spot of Percy as it was unbalanced.

Hestia is still part of the council but never takes a decision or is part of the decision-making process so legends started to take place that she gave her spot for Dionysys.

It was the same for so many millennia but then it happened without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

**So that is the end of chapter one**

**If you like it please write a review**

**and If you were able to spot the changes let me know whether it was good**

**P.S I kinda like this as it can relate to the upcoming chapters a bit more...whats the word?...accurately!**


	2. Rebirth-Chapter 2

**A/N: So guys this is it. This chapter is done and sorry for taking soooooo long to upload. I finally finished high school and have a ton of time before University so I am intending to complete the entire story within two months. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else other than this story and not its characters. That right goes to Rick Riordan**

1992 November 21

Olympian Throne Room

The gods were arguing about the usual. Hermes and Apollo planning their next prank even though they hadn't done a successful prank in the last millennia and no one knows why, while Demeter is fuming that her daughter was back with the God of the Underworld. The power couple arguing about Zeus's latest escapade while Artemis argues with Ares that female warriors are the best and vice versa. Aphrodite and Hephaestus arguing about The love goddess's increasing demi-god offspring. Hestia being the peaceful goddess she remains calm in her throne contemplating her family. Meanwhile, Athena unusual as it seems is quiet thinking without any arguments with Poseidon. The reason being that Poseidon himself is rather distressed and is not in the throne room (Dionysus is invisible to the eye as he has mastered the skill of remaining so still that he turns invisible..he's sleeping)

"SILENCE" bellowed Zeus, "Athena what are you thinking about? Is it something that the council should be concerned with" questioned Zeus "Paranoid" ran through everyone's mind.

"Father, Isn't It Strange that Poseidon is missing" Athena replied with a hint of curiosity lying within her tone.

"Indeed I have noticed this but this isn't a compulsory meeting" as soon as Zeus finished he noticed that everyone had flashed off except himself and Athena.

*sigh*

"Nevertheless, I shall have a word with him regarding his disappearance today" stated Zeus

Athena was happy with the outcome and the two Olympians flashed out.

**Meanwhile in the sea**

Poseidon was walking through his palace as if he were running. Sweat dribbled through his forehead. The sea god was nervous. The reason his Eternal Wife was in labor. He hadn't mentioned this to any Olympian the reason being that he and his wife had never had a boy of their own, yes they did have daughters but never a son. No matter what they try, It had never happened. Until now!

"My lord! My lord!" screamed one of the attendants that were supposed to be alongside his wife during her childbirth.

"Is everything alright? Is Amphitrite alright? Is the baby alright?" Poseidon questioned the attendant.

"Yes, My lord. Our queen has given birth to the Prince of the Sea!" the servant shouted, clearly out of joy.

"A boy... A boy…A prince… my prince" Poseidon was shocked and realization dropped that he had an heir... Poseidon Lord of the seas had a son.

"CALL EVERYONE BRING FORTH EVERY SEA GOD TO CELEBRATE THE SON OF THE SEAS" burst out Poseidon, clearly out of joy. Gone was the pale and nervous god. In his place was a joyful King of The Sea.

As the attendant went to inform the other Ocean deities. Poseidon rushed to meet his son… His son… He had never uttered those words in his entire life and it was magical to Poseidon.

**Amphitrite's Bed**

Poseidon lay a hand on his wife's face. A genuine smile on her face

"Poseidon look at him" "He will turn out to be the greatest and most beautiful god of them all"

Indeed the child was beautiful. "He will be the most powerful sea god in the history of the ocean." "More powerful and myself" Poseidon answered. The baby then opened his eyes… Green eyes sparkling with hidden power. " He will surely be a wonderful Prince," said Amphitrite. "That he will be" stated Poseidon.

Suddenly the room felt cold. Truth descending upon them. "Amphitrite, You know he can't stay with us… His status is a demigod…" Tears welled up in her eyes but she knew the truth. Her son had to leave now… His father had already found a young woman by the name of Sally Jackson to raise him. "I know…" answered the Queen of the seas in a defeated tone. Poseidon asked, "What have you named him?". Amphitrite's eyes light up for a second and she uttered "Perseus, My little destroyer". A small smile made its way to Poseidon's face… "Perseus Theseus Jackson" he called out. Then slowly ensured that Amphitrite had fallen asleep before taking the now sleeping son of the seas. Teleporting as quick as he could Poseidon lay Perseus down in a basket with a letter detailing everything about Percy and why he had to be kept with this mortal woman at her doorstep.

With a flash of light, Poseidon was gone from the doorstep. The smell of the oceans wafting around Percy making a smile curve up his face.

A woman in her mid-twenties opened the door and was met with the most beautiful child she had ever seen.

Taking the little guy into her hand, she read the letter. A sad smile adorning her face. "You did it" whispered the woman. So quiet that one could miss it. She went inside to start her new life.

**A/N: So guys a small chapter. If you guys like this let me know and if you want to skip to the part where Percy is grown-up let me know. or due you want small stories in between regarding his childhood and when he meets a couple of gods that grand his few powers.. Nothing major just gifts.**


	3. The Confession Part-01 - Chapter 03

**Poseidon's POV**

I flashed back to the palace after leaving Percy with Sally… _Sally Jackson…. _The first clear sighted mortal that I have seen in a millennia. I knew she would be the best person to raise my prince…_My Prince… _I could feel tears build up in my eyes at the thought that my son. The heir to the 7 seas will be living as a mortal. But I knew that this was better than him being with us. The aftermath would be disastrous. "One day you will come back my angel" Poseidon thought sadly. Wiping away the tears that have streamed down his face he left to address the crowd that had gathered…

**No one's POV**

The palace of Atlantis was filled with sea goddess and officials that had come to witness the arrival of their Prince and brother. Many goddesses wanted to see their baby brother, but Poseidon's face said it all. "My lord where is the Prince" asked one of the high-ranking officials of the court. A well built shark you could say, Poseidon sighed and said "The prince of the seas is not alongside us today…As you all know of the Prophecy… therefore he is in the mortal world with a companion of mine". The court started to murmur about this unknown companion of their lord. A sole voice was heard "Father who is this companion that is trustworthy to bring up my brother". All chattering was halted and many eyes turned to the voice… The voice of Kymopoleia…

Suddenly silence dawned upon the court of Atlantis. "She is a woman that I met when I was in uhm disturbed when Percy was conceived". Many eyes bulged at the thought that their King had a mistress. "Rest assured she is just a friend and nothing more… I assure you that she would take care of my son until the right time arrives" concluded Poseidon. "We have yet to address the purpose of this call, don't we" questioned Poseidon. Many nods were seen. "I am ordering every single one of you to stay out of Percy's Life Until, I myself say so" ordered Poseidon. Outraged by this statement many goddesses and officials shouted their objection. "SILENCE!" Poseidon roared. The entire seabed shook. Calming himself Poseidon replied " It is for his own good. For if the other Olympians had found out about Percy then the stakes would rise exponentially, with that said take your leave". Beaten the goddesses and Officials swam away from the palace without any questions.

When the entire palace had vacated Poseidon too left the throne room to his wife's side. Amphitrite was sleeping but a closer look would let anyone know that she had been crying before sleep overtook her. Poseidon slightly swayed away the stray hair that was in her face and lied down beside her. But sleep had not overtaken the Sea God. He was overwhelmed with thoughts of what would happen if the Olympians found out. Would they take his son away or worse would they eliminate him? Sleep slowly overtook the Earth shaker but a single thought never left his mind, what does the future have in store for his son.

*Time skip* (Eight Years after the birth of the Percy)

No one's POV

A small boy could be seen running around the apartment with the laugh of a woman sounding in the background. "Percy come here at once" shouted the woman. The tone indicates that she is just playing with him and is not angry at him. The boy identified as Percy screams back in a joyful tone "Alright .. Be their in a sec". The woman comes around and you could see a young woman in her late twenties or early thirties smiling at the young boy. Sally lifted Percy up and said" Percy your going to miss school if you aren't going to sleep now and no buts.". Percy just frowns and goes off to his bed while Sally just thinks of one thing._ Today is his 8__th__ birthday and yet __**none**__ of his powers have started to show up._ With that thought Sally went to make sure that Percy sleeps.

The next afternoon Percy was walking back to his place. People just glanced at him and often gave a smile which young Percy politely return after all this is not the first time Percy is coming back home alone with no assistance. Living alone with Sally meant that when she works at the Candy store he would walk home but it also meant that Percy was mature than many kids his age. He knew to identify who as he puts it "the good guys and the bad guys are" and avoid unwanted attention to himself. But today had been different Percy had noticed a woman had followed him throughout his journey back home. _A very beautiful woman _his mind chimed in. Nevertheless, he had never seen this woman before in his life. Suddenly Percy's mind started to go to bad places. He started to contemplate what the woman might do but still a part of his brain had put the woman in the "Good guys" category. So Percy decided to stop in the middle of the street with people rushing besides him to carry on with their lives. He glanced back at the woman and saw her properly for the first time. The woman was the same age as Ms. Sally with her mid-back hazel hair in a French braid and matching hazel eyes with a stoic yet kind face... _that of a mother_. Fair skin with no blemish whatsoever. The woman's gaze lingered for a moment and she smiled. A genuine smile. She moved forward and spoke in a stoic yet kind tone "Hello Perseus, I am your Aunt Hera"

**30 minutes before in Olympus**

No one's POV.

Hera was relaxing in her garden for the first time in a decade. She had never had the time to relax with her constantly monitoring her husband for any mistresses. But even then she had never taken anytime to lay back in the last 10 years. So now that she is relaxing Hera started to look into her domains and saw the usual. Husbands cheating on wives and wives cheating on husbands and families disputing within themselves, which brought her mind to her own family. Zeus has been paranoid about the _prophecy _ which he had decreed not be mentioned, Demeter and Hades at one each other's throat, Aphrodite cheating on her husband with Ares, Artemis and Apollo bickering about who being the older one and Athena and Hermes at it again about the Judgement of Paris. Hestia ever the calm one being in the sidelines but to her shock Poseidon is being unusually silent and depressed. Hera was confused to say the least as to what might have caused the Sea God to suddenly be so dejected. As the Queen of Olympus started to focus on the Sea God's Aura. She felt a sudden burst of godly energy which somehow was connected to Poseidon. Investigating further proved to be the wrong idea. Hera gasped at the revelation before her and was shocked to the core. Here before her own eyes was a godly off-spring of Poseidon and Amphitrite living in the mortal world had she have not been a Goddess Of Family she would have never gotten past the protection placed upon the godling which could only be one thing. The Sea did not want to reveal its heir. And that its rulers are on their way to find out who found their secret.


	4. The Confession Part-02 - Chapter 04

**-Sorry for the late upload and Happy New Year **

**I own this story and none of the characters. It is owned by Rickriordan.**

**No One's POV (Location Atlantis)**

Poseidon had just returned from a tiresome meeting at Olympus. Zeus was throwing a tantrum regarding the prophecy regarding _his son. _Poseidon sighed knowing it had been 10 years since he left Percy with Sally. "I wonder how long I can pretend as if you are not the child of prophecy" was the only thought running through the Sea God's mind. He knew that Percy had to make a choice when the time cam, but he was determined to ensure that he can prolong it as long as he can. After all Percy not knowing about the Greek world is what's keeping the prophecy at bay. Thinking about Zeus's reaction when he realizes about Percy just brings him a headache.

Amphitrite hadn't been that well in the past decade herself. She was constantly thinking about her son. Not being their for his life had been clawing through her heart all this time. She regrets sending him to Sally everyday for the last 10 years. Yet deep within her heart she knew Percy needs all the time he can receive to get his powers. The prophecy would require her son to be at his utmost, if not she knew she would lose him for the Fates forever.

Suddenly Amphitrite felt something was wrong. Something to do with her son. Whether it be her instincts as a mother or the fact that she was thinking about her Prince. Nothing mattered. She called out to Poseidon. "What is it? Is everything alright" was all she heard back from Poseidon.

Poseidon rushed in seeing his wife go pale. He too felt it. Someone was intruding The Mist that separated Percy from the rest of the Greek World. The same Mist that prevents any Evil Ones from reaching him, the same mist that prevents sun and moon to not see him under their domains, but now it was being penetrated. The two deities started to see who it was. They were searching through thousands of demi-gods and gods that were manipulating the mist to find who is breaching the Sea. Panic started to claw its way into their heart when they started to reach the Olympian level. Amphitrite went Pale.

The Queen of Olympus had found their secret. If the rest of the Olympians found out about this their son's life was in immense peril, not to mention the prophecy would take place.

The two God's immediately flashed to Hera's last known location to see the Goddess waiting for them.

**Hera's POV**

Waiting… I'm still waiting… They should be here now. And suddenly I was blinded by two flashes and out came Poseidon and Amphitrite. Panic was the only thing visible upon their faces, I chuckled seeing their reactions.

"Hera w- "Poseidon started. But I cut him off saying "Poseidon we both knew that what you were going to say is nothing but lies. so, hear me out"

Poseidon gulped already thinking of the worst, Amphitrite was pale knowing I had found out about someone precious to the two of them "I don't want to drag things long. I want to speak to the godling, something about him seems to be familiar but I can't put my finger on what it is"

"I promise on the River Styx that I will not harm him, if I consider his motives are pure" I cut off the two parents. "He doesn't know of our world" Amphitrite stated sadly. Now that surprised me. A godling not knowing his parentage and his powers. Suddenly it dawned upon me. _He is the child of prophecy which could only mean one thing. _Zeus is going to be furious. That would indicate the precautions the two gods before me had to make. "Very well I shall not reveal to him anything about our world. Now leave I have to meet my nephew". Poseidon knew he cannot do anything, Afterall their sons life lies within my hand, the two gods flashed away but something Poseidon said made me reconsider any drastic actions that I was planning to make. "Hera if something were to happen to my son. Olympus would face the wrath of the Sea's." and I knew not to take lightly of Poseidon's threat. He was someone that would go through what he says. With that the two deities flashed away.

**Present time**

I was following the godling, but his aura seems to be so familiar yet faint that it is a surprise that he is a son of Poseidon that too godling. The child before me appears to be far more intelligent than any mere mortals. I can see him identify and analyze every single person that is walking in front of him. Figuring out escape routes and strategies if things go haywire. _If I hadn't known better, I would think he was a Son of Metis. I wonder if he has spotted me._

Suddenly the boy stopped and glanced back at me. That's when I saw him. Unruly black hair, Sea green eyes pulsing with hidden power and a skin tone so tan that he would be considered South American. Without my knowledge I smirked.

_He is definitely Poseidon's spawn. Which could mean his personality is Amphitrite's. Calculative and Authoritative._ I walked in front of the boy and introduced myself.

"Hello Perseus, I am your Aunt Hera". Shock that was the only thing visible in the godling's face.

**Perseus's POV**

The woman in front of me just said that she is my Aunt. And to be 100% correct I am shocked. "How do I know that you are not lying" I replied.

She just chuckled and replied with a rather knowing tone. "Your father had passed away before you were born in a fishing accident. Your mother passed away when she was giving birth to you."

I was even more shocked than before if that was possible. Now I knew this lady was telling the truth. But still something about the way she carried herself made be vary of her. "Even so why should I trust you Lady" I fired back.

She laughed and replied, "I just wanted to see you and go back to..." she paused as if thinking where she was heading and suddenly said "Argos". She patted my head and left without saying another thing. Now I stood there, in the middle of the road and watching her leave. Only to realize that I was late.

I stared to run home thinking about what that mysterious lady or should I say my Aunt had said. Something told me not to re-tell this encounter to Ms. Sally. I don't want her to freak out about some weird lady. Concluding that I rushed back home.

**Hera's POV**

It is such a hassle to leave the mortal world without teleporting. If it weren't for the godling I could have just flashed. Speaking of him, he is a fascination. While patting his head I was able to read all his memories and something I had never seen before. As I previously thought, he is a good kid even though he is troublesome, he is a good kid. I felt somewhat protective of the godling and realized why it was as such. A small smirk had made its way upon my face just by thinking of him.

I entered my palace to see a pressured Poseidon pacing around my palace and an angst looking Amphitrite sitting in my couch tumbling her fingers. "I thought you guys had left" I said stoically as I was entering my palace. Poseidon rushed to me and was in my face. He angrily shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?". I just raised my eye and calmly stated "What are you talking about? And keep your voice down if you want his _existence_ to be kept as a secret." That shut him up. He just huffed and sat back down leaving Amphitrite to do all the talking. "Hera what he is trying to say is, why did you reveal yourself? Why say who you actually are?". I just said "Why not" but deep in my mind I too was wondering the same thing. _Why did I?_ Poseidon said, "Now that you've met him do not let anyone know of his existence.". I saw the two deities were serious about this. "Very well, now can you leave so that I can get back to my duties." With a sigh the two gods flashed away.

I stood their pondering for a moment to think back to my meeting with the godling. I wonder how long it would take for him to realize my gift. Yes, I had blessed the boy with my blessing without the knowledge of his parents. Afterall, a memory spell cannot work on the Goddess of Minds. I knew of Perseus's real identity. The façade I had built in his absence was going to end. Afterall, he will unite the Olympians back again. But then my mind drifted towards a moon goddess. Thinking about her reaction made me laugh. _Oh Percy you are in for a ride._ I flashed away to do my duties knowing life was going to get a lot interesting sooner.

**A/N: This is the end of the beginning. So everything related to start off the story has been done. Now the real stuff starts to happen in the next chapter. Until then Kudos.**


End file.
